Assassin's Creed Rosario
by CobraPlayz
Summary: (Scene) A bus is drving through a tunnel with William in the bus "My name is William Ibn-la'ahad I am a master assassin leader of the junior creed and this is my story of how I saved the yokai academy" (Song - Assassin's Creed 3 Super Human) William gets off the bus. "I have heard of some red coats and some pieces of eden here I will eliminate them and get the pieces of eden"
1. Assassin's Creed Rosario Trailer

(Scene)

A bus is drving through a tunnel with William in the bus

"My name is William Ibn-la'ahad I am a master assassin leader of the junior creed and this is my story of how I saved the yokai academy"

(Song - Assassin's Creed 3 Super Human)

William gets off the bus.

"I have heard of some red coats and some pieces of eden here I will eliminate them and get the pieces of eden"

Gunshots of redcoat snipers can be heard.

William begins running up a rock and grabbing on to a tree branch and begins jumping tree branch to tree branch finally seeing redcoats firing at students.

William looks at the Eagles who flies past the redcoats then the young assassin drops down on top of one redcoat the throws a tomahawk at another redcoat.

All of them redcoats notice this and begin attacking William but william begins swiftly killing them all with the Katana and sword of eden he has in his hands.

More redcoat snipers try killing him but fail as william swiftly counters them both with the young assassin stabbing them both the katana and the sword of eden then looks straight at the leader on the horse as he looks back at him.

He then sheaves his katana while running towards the leader.

He then pulls out a gun then jumps to the height where he can shoot the leader with his pistol then shoots him in the shoulder then makes him fall off his horse.

He puts his gun away then walks toward the leader as he tries to shoot him but the gun isn't loaded.

William then pulls out his finishes off the leader and all the redcoats begins retreating and all the students look at the young assassin then begin cheering.

(ASSSASSINS CREED ROSASARIO)


	2. Assassin's Creed Rosario Sequence 1

Note - I do not own anything from Assassin's Creed or Rosario + Vampire or Capu2 Assassin's Creed is owned by Ubisoft and Rosario + Vampire and Capu2 is owned by Akihisa Ikeda, Shueisha, Gonzo, Funimation, Half H.P Studios, and more Please support the official releases

Sequence 1: Leap of Faith

Mission -Find out where the pieces of eden are and retrieve them-

*Lets get this started*

William was sitting on the bus in his assassin uniform (specifically Connor's outfit) in the back of the bus looking out the window remembering the memory of what Jay said to him

-flashback-

William was outside the junior creed hq practicing duel wielding in his right hand he had the sword of eden in his right hand and he a Katana that was crafted by the best blacksmith in his left hand.

He was training intell he heard his name being called by Jay the 2nd Ranked Master Assassin in the Junior Creed.

"William? William where are you" Jay said looking for William.

"I'm outside what do you need?" William Asked still training.

Jay looked outside the window looking at William duel wielding.

"Your still doing that duel wielding training?" Jay asked in disbelief and kind of a disappointed voice.

"An assassin should always be ready for anything" William said looking at jay.

"But still duel wielding?" Jay asked.

"JayJay what do you really want?" William asked.

Jay then jumped out of the window landing on the ground walking up to william.

"One of our assassin brothers said that they found pieces of eden and plus the apple of eden has been acting crazy ever since we aquired it from the Templars" Jay said.

"True...what do you think it is?" William asked.

"Maybe its the Sword Of Eden your holding in your right hand" Jay said pointing to the glowing sword.

"This sword lost its power when I started using so it can't be the sword at all" William said looking at the Sword Of Eden.

"Then what do you think it could be?" Jay asked.

William began thinking as he sheathed his weapons.

"Who did you send" William asked.

"We sent Lance Smith the 7th Ranked Assassin" Jay Said.

"Where did you send Lance?" William asked.

"To Tokyo Japan he said he was just visiting intell he used eagle vision and saw a bus glowing and then decided grab on the back of the bus to see where it went" Jay Said.

"So a school bus then?" William asked.

"Yeah" Jay said.

William stood there thinking and then said "well why not go to this school myself"

"But william here's the thing...we never heard from Lance in hours not even one letter" Jay said.

"Well I'm gonna go to this school and find out whats happening...but first i need some extra weapons just in case" William said walking into the house of the Junior Creed.

"Extra weapons? Thats unlike you William" Jay said with a surprising look.

William walked upstairs into the weapons room we're there was all kinds of weapons.

Pistols, Swords, Spears, Axes, Rifles, and Guillotine Guns.

There was all sorts of weapons that any assassin's can choose from if they we're at a certain rank.

William walked in grabbing an axe called The Armorsplitter Axe and then grabbed The Legendary Tomahawk used by Ratonhnhaké:ton or Connor The Master Assassin that fought for the freedom of America.

William then put a holster on his back so he could sheath his axe there and thats what he did.

He then grabbed another holster that was a little smaller so it could a tomahawk and put that on the front of his chest.

"Uh will isn't this a bit much?" Jay asked.

"No its enough" William said looking Jay then walking past him.

"Wait how are you gonna get to Tokyo Japan?" Jay asked.

"How else The apple of eden, True that lance took the long but I'm taking the quick way" William said walking to his room.

"Yeah but you might looks suspicious with those weapons" Said Jay.

"Jay I'll be fine..promise" William said giving a small smile.

That was the first time that william ever smiled cause most of the assassin's here never see him make one emotion.

William opened a vault that had the apple of eden in and then grabbed and held it in the palm of his hand.

"I wish you luck on your journey" Jay Said.

William nodded then held The apple as it begin glowing then made william dissappear.

*flashback ends*

William blinked a few times while still looking out the window.

"Hey kid You going to Yokai Academy right?" The Bus Driver asked.

"Yeah why?" William asked looking up at the bus driver.

"Well you better prepare yourself Yokai Academy is one scary ass place" The bus driver said.

William looked out the window and then said "I've faced worse" he said remembering battling Germain and a hole army of templar guards.

The bus driver chuckled and then said "Whats that supposed to mean?"

"It means I took a leap of faith" William said.

As the bus drove through the tunnel william figured out why he hadn't heard from Lance because he rode through some portal of some sort.

When the bus was done driving through the portal it finally stopped at a bus stop.

William got up and walked off the bus and looked around.

"Hey I'd watch my back if i were you" The Bus Driver said.

"I know" William said.

Then the doors closed and the bus driver drove off towards the tunnel.

William looked the blood ocean and then said "Quite The scenery here" William said and then began walking.

William looked at the dead trees and gravestones and then said "looks like this is supposed to keep people out...strange" William said as he kept walking.

He then heard something coming his way as he turned around he was hit by a bike.

He does have assassin reflects but this came way to fast for William to react to.

"Ow...that hurt..a little" William said since he's been through alot.

William then realized that his hand was on a girls thy he then moves it away quickly.

"I'm so sorry I just got all dizzy" The girl said looking up at William.

This was the first time William had seen a cute girl.

The girl then noticed that William was bleeding and then said "oh my gosh your bleeding here let me help" she then pulled out a tissue then tried to wipe off the blood but then bit his kneck then sucking his blood which surprised William.

The girl then stopped and backed up in panic "oh I'm sorry" she said.

William was about activate his hidden blade but didn't then asked in a tone that gave a warning "why did you bite me?" He asked.

"Its because I'm a vampire so I couldn't help it" she said.

"Wait your vampire?" William asked calming down.

"Yeah why do you have a problem with vampire's?" She asked in a shy tone.

William just stared then used his eagle vision looking at the girl to see if she was gold or red, she wasn't she was blue.

William then deactivated his eagle vision then said "No your not trying to kill me in any shape or form so no I don't"

"Then why do you weapons on you?" The Pink Haired Girl asked frightenly.

William stared at her and sighed "promise to keep this secret alright?" He asked.

The girl the nodded and then william got up and said "I'm an Assassin and I'm looking for some powerful relics here at this place" He said.

"Oh I see well um do you wanna be friends?" The girl asked.

"I don't see why not" William said.

"Really? Yay!" She said happily then tried to tackle william to the ground to hug him but failed as he moved to the left.

"Why did you move?" The Girl asked with a powdy face.

"I have weapons on me we wouldn't to have one them kill you now would we?" William asked.

"I guess the true" She said.

"Oh by the way whats your name?" William asked.

"Oh thats right" She said getting up.

"My name is Moka Ackishya what about you?" Moka asked.

"William Ibn-la'ahad" Said William.

"Thats a long and strange name"

William then began walking off to the school then said to moka "you coming or not?" He asked.

Moka then grabbed her bag and then ran after William.

Sequence 1 Complete

Hope you guys enjoyed this episode more will be coming out I promise see ya guys later.


	3. Assassin's Creed Rosario Sequence 2

Note - I do not own anything from Assassin's Creed or Rosario + Vampire or Capu2 Assassin's Creed is owned by Ubisoft and Rosario + Vampire and Capu2 is owned by Akihisa Ikeda, Shueisha, Gonzo, Funimation, Half H.P Studios, and more Please support the official releases

Sequence 2: Assassin Meets Redcoats

Mission -Explore Yokai Academy-

*Lets get this started*

As William walked through the school hallways he kept getting weird looks from Students and also heard students whispers

"Who is this guy?"

"I don't know but he looks a little dangerous"

"I think he's kinda cute" (How? You can't see his face)

"But that outfit makes him look sinister"

William just ignored the students and finally found the headmasters office then knocked on the door.

"Come In" said in a man in a low voice (MORGAN FREEMAN?...NAW I'm kidding) but sinister also.

Willian walked in and closed the door as he stared at the headmaster who was wearing a white outfit, his face was covered and the only thing you could see was his eyes.

"You must be the headmaster of this school am I correct?" William asked.

(Song -Assassin's Creed 3 An Uncertain Present)

"That is correct and you must be William Ibn-la'ahad" The Headmaster said.

William activated his hidden blade quickly which made the headmaster laugh.

"Calm down now we don't need that do we?" The headmaster asked.

"How do you know my name?" William said in a threatening voice.

"Why William You are the leader of the junior creed from what I've heard" Said The Headmaster.

William stood there in a battle stance giving a warning.

"Now Now I'm no threat my boy now then come sit down" Said The Headmaster said.

Willian retracted his hidden blade and sat in the chair.

"Now then William why did you come to this school of all places?"

"What do you mean?" William asked.

"This Is a Monster School after all" The Headmaster said.

William took a pause for a moment and didn't faze one sec then said "I came here to find the pieces of eden"

"The Pieces of eden?" The Headmaster asked.

"Powerful Artifacts, if all of them are collected who knows what will happen" William said.

"I see, and you came to this school to stop anyone from getting there hands on these 'artifacts'?" The Headmaster asked.

"Yes" William Said nodding.

"I see well since you're here maybe you can handle a little problem for me" Said The Headmaster.

(Song - Assassin's Creed 3 Escape In Style)

"what do you mean?" William asked raising a brow under his hood.

"You see there have recently been attacks and patrollers here at this school" Said The Headmaster with a serious look. (Though you can see his eyes but lets roll with it)

Willian began thinking then looked at the headmaster "Patriots"

"So you know them?" The Man in white asked.

"Yeah they'd always caused trouble in France killing people, hurting people" William said.

"I see well we want you to get rid of these 'patriots' as you call them and maybe I will consider letting you join the school" The headmaster said.

"Alright, I will" William said nodding getting up from his seat and then walked out of the headmasters office.

William walked through the hallway of Yokai Academy to the exit to deal with the Patriots and to send them a message.

William then activated his eagle vision to look for the Patriots he saw a hint of red and decided to walk towards it.

He deactivated his eagle vision and saw a patriot stopping a student.

"Hold there you" The Patriot said.

"What is it?" Asked a Girl with Blue hair.

"You need to pay a tax or are you some royalist" The Patriot asked.

"A what?" The girl asked confused.

"Don't play games with me you're some kind of dirty royalist aren't you?" The Patriot asked.

"Hey get your hands off me you pervert" The Girl said as she slapped the patriot.

This got the patriot angered as he pulled out an axe that looked like it could kill a monster thats when William ran in and kicked the patriot across the ground.

The Girl looked at William and William looked back "Get out of here go now!" William said.

The girl nodded and ran off William looked at the Patriot and said "your gonna regret harassing her Patriot" Said William.

"You bloody royalist" Said The patriot getting up then swinging the axe in his hand.

(Song - Freedom Fighter)

William dodged with ease as the patriot swung again but this time William deflected it with his hidden blade and then headbutted him.

William stood there looking at the patriot getting to ready strike.

The Patriot got angry then punched William in the face the patriot smirked but william looked at the patriot as he used the hidden blade and finished him off.

The Patriot fell to the ground as william looked at the Patriot and kneeled down to him and then shut his eyes and said "Rest In Peace" he then got up and walked away from the dead patriot.

Sequence 2 Complete


	4. Assassin's Creed Rosario Sequence 3

Note - I do not own anything from Assassin's Creed or Rosario + Vampire or Capu2 Assassin's Creed is owned by Ubisoft and Rosario + Vampire and Capu2 is owned by Akihisa Ikeda, Shueisha, Gonzo, Funimation, Half H.P Studios, and more Please support the official releases

Sequence 3: Assassin Joins Yokai Academy

Mission:Get back to the headmaster

*Let's get this started*

William walked away from the body heading back to the headmasters office, he walked through the hallways still getting stares from some of the students, this began to annoy William alot.

William had his arms crossed as he stared at the apple of eden tattoo on his right for hand he sighed then looked at where he was going then stopped for a minute.

(Song - Assassin's Creed 3 Through the frontier)

William looked behind noticing somebody following him, he then used his eagle vision to looked for whoever was following him.

Everyone he saw was blue but then he saw a glimps of gold in the crowd of students William began walking towards the gold as the man began running away and william began chasing after him.

(Song - Assassin's Creed Revelations Chase The Target)

The man ran out of the school and began climbing the roof of the school, William was right behind him.

The man wearing the cloak looked behind him and threw down a smokebombs and dissappeared.

William looked around as he lost him and began scouting his surroundings.

"That man was quick...maybe too quick as an assassin is" William said as he ran and jumped off the roof.

William began walking back in the school to the headmasters office.

As William got to the office and he walked in and closed the door to see the man looking at him "I see your mission was complete, welcome to Yokai Academy -la'ahad"

William just stood there as he saw the clothes that was given to him he then frowned under the hood and spoke up "Can I just wear these clothes instead?" He asked.

"Whats wrong with these" the white robed man asked chuckling.

"Those clothes seem to tight to wear plus it will be difficult for me to keep my face hidden and it will also be difficult for me to take out these patriots" He said with his arms crossed..

The man chuckled quietly and said "very well you may wear that outfit but I must tell you, those weapons you have will have to be confiscated or at least taken to your dorm" The man said tossing him a key.

William caught it then began walking out the office, he exited the office walking down the stairs to go to his dorm.

He then noticed someone following him once again he turned around then looked infront of him and began walking off.

William left the school and walked to the doorms and unlocked his door and walked in, he didn't quite like it cause what was here was a small room with a bed.

William frowned and said with his eyes Rolling "It will have to do" He said taking The Armorsplitter Axe off his back along with the holster and put it in the corner of the wall, then took pulled out his sword of eden and put it on the ground.

William then pulled out the katana and put it on his left holster and put the tomahawk on his right side along with the holster.

He then walked out of his rooms closing the door and locking put the key in his pocket and walked out of the dorm house.

"Now to get to class" He Said and began walking off.

William walked in the school getting the class surprisingly he knew where to go, William then walked in the classroom as he saw stares looking straight at him and heard whispers.

"What the heck why does this guy get to where what he wants?" A guy asked annoyed.

William walked past him and then sat down at his desk looking at the apple of eden tattoo.

Everyone began sitting down as class started, the young assassin then saw a girl with cat ears and a cat tail.

"Hello class my name is and I will be your homeroom teacher, as you may know this school is for monsters and we have to learn to co-exist with humans" Said Neckonome.

"Thats stupid why not just kill the humans and keep the woman" Asked the bulky man with long hair.

"Because Humans can overpower you in many ways you sick b*stard" William said with his arms crossed.

"What did you say?!" The man said looking angry at him.

"I'm saying trying to kill all humans is a stupid idea and to rape girls that gives you no rights" William said.

All the girls looked at William as he said that all them smiled and was blushing a little.

"Oh and what's that?" He asked.

"Its modesty" William said not looking at the man.

The bulky man just hmphed and looked back at the teacher.

"Well I don't think that wouldn't be necessary, if a human was found on the premises he or she would be killed immediately" said.

This made William tensed up but he kept himself composed.

Then Saizo looked at william then looked back at the teacher and said "whatever you say teach but I've been smelling a human this whole time"

William gave a cold glare Suddenly and Saizo noticed and shivered a bit.

William then heard the door open and looked up and saw Moka.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost" said Moka.

"Hm? Oh its ok just introduce yourself" said.

Moka then walked infront of the class and then said "My name Moka Ackishya its nice to meet you all" Moka yhen bowed.

Everyone was goggling over her and this started to annoy William.

"Long time no see Moka" William said.

This caught Moka's attention in surprise "William?" She then dived towards william and then said "William I'm so glad we are in the samd class together!"

Sequence 3 Complete


	5. Assassin's Creed Rosario Sequence 4

Note - I do not own anything from Assassin's Creed or Rosario + Vampire or Capu2 Assassin's Creed is owned by Ubisoft and Rosario + Vampire and Capu2 is owned by Akihisa Ikeda, Shueisha, Gonzo, Funimation, Half H.P Studios, and more Please support the official releases

Sequence 4: William Vs Saizo

Mission: Find The Cloaked Man

*Let's get this started*

William was walking through the hallways while having Moka hugging his arm and was getting glares from the other students.

This annoyed William alot thats when he asked and said "Moka can you let go of my arm?"

Moka then let go and blushed in embarrassment "Sorry"

Moka and William walked over to the soda machines and began getting drinks, William got what look liked to be a energy drink and the other was tomato juice.

They sat down on the bench as William opened his and so did Moka.

William then looked to his left and then to his right suspiciously cause he knew he felt a presence, not just one but two.

He knew the one was Saizo but the other was hard for him to figure it out.

Moka then looked at William wondering why he wasn't drinking his energy drink, William noticed and then took a sip of his drink which made Moka smile.

William stopped then look to left and noticed Saizo making himself visible.

"Hey there babe my name is Saizo Kumiya" Said thd bolky man walking up to them then grabbing William by the kneck.

"So whats a hot babe like you hanging out with an idiot like this I mean come on" He then threw William in the soda machine and that made William flinch a bit.

Moka ran over to William's aid.

William then began getting up and then glared at Saizo with the coldest glare ever.

(Song - Assassin's Creed 3 Fight Club)

William walked towards Saizo blinded with fury.

Saizo sneered and then threw Punch at William but then realized he punched nothing.

William was right behind Saizo and then punched him in the back lf the head.

Saizo stepped forward a few times then charged towards William again.

William jumped to the side then jumped forward towards saizo then striked him in the face then kicked him in the stomach.

Saizo fell on the ground holding his stomach trying to regain himself from the strike he took.

William then spotted a piece of eden around his neck then turned around and grabbed Moka's hand and ran off to the school roofs.

Later on the school roofs.

"Wow that was amazing William that was amazing" Moka said.

William just stared off the roof giving off a frown.

"William? You alright?" She asked.

(Song - Assassin's Creed 3 Temple Secrets)

William looked up at her then said "Sorry" and began running off then jumped off the roof into a haystack.

William jumped out running towards his dorm as fast as he can.

William entered his dorm room and grabbed his weapons.

William stared at his tattoo as it glowed and began showing a vision.

-vision-

It was William running to the bus stop but before he nearly got there he heard Moka's scream.

-real life-

William shook his head and sheathed all his weapons and left the dorm and began leaving Yokai Academy but was then heard Moka's voice.

"William?" She asked.

William just stood there silently then turned around and looked at Moka.

"Whats going on?" She asked.

William then began walking away from her "I'm sorry Moka but I can't stay here anymore...I'm leaving Yokai Academy" The young assassin said.

"What?! No you can't" Moka says grabbing his arm.

William stopped walking and stared at Moka from under his hood.

William then looked at Moka in the eyes and said "I'm not actually leaving I'm gonna lur Saizo out he's got one of the pieces of eden around his kneck and I'm not going anywhere intell I get all the pieces of eden"

Moka stared at William and nodded and smiled.

William nodded then said "Good now this is what I need you to do.."

He began explaining the plan bit by bit so that Moka could understand the plan a bit.

She then nodded and then ran off towards the bus stop.

William began following her from above jumping tree branch to tree branch.

He then climbed higher and higher from tree to tree then stopped to see Saizo.

He then opened his puch to find smokebombs, rope darts, phantom blades, beserk blades, stun grenade, and cherry bombs.

Moka then stopped walking to see saizo show himself showing a grin on his face.

"Hey Moka where you headed" he asked.

"Sorry but I'm a bit busy" she said with a smirk.

Saizo chuckled then began transforming.

William grabbed his smoke bombs waiting for the right time to throw it down.

Moka stared in terror to see saizo become an ork.

(Music - Assassin's Creed III Freedom Fighter)

William then dropped down smoke bomb and it began blowing smoke everywhere.

Saizo began coughing trying to out of the smoke.

William then dropped down grabbing the piece of eden around his neck snapping the thing that held the necklace.

William then ran out of the smoke grabbing Moka's hand running.

As the smoke cleared up saizo looked around to see no one there and to find out his necklace was gone.

William and Moka hid behind a tree silently hiding behind a tree hearing the footsteps of Saizo.

"Come out come out wherever you are" Saizo said sniffing the air.

"I smell a worthless human and a sexy vampire" Saizo said.

Both of them just hid quietly then William stared at Moka.

"Moka...I'm going to fight him" he whispered.

"What no don't you will die" Moka said holding his hand tight and whispering.

William stared at Moka forna few seconds then gave Her the piece of eden.

"Trust me I'll survive" William said.

William then walked out from behind the tree staring at saizo who had his backes turned.

William then pickes up a rock and then threw it at saizo back.

"Hey why don't you pay attention" William said.

Saizo then gave off a grin "so the human finally decided to show himself"

William just stood there silent studying Saizo.

"Well aren't gonna say something?" He asked.

William then pulled out his katan and sword of eden ready for battle.

Saizo then charged towards William with great speed as William stood there looking at saizo charging towards him.

William then dodged just in time then sliced saizo's back.

Saizo grunted in pain and growled at William.

William then charged towards saizo then sliced his cheek a bit.

Saizp grunted and growled again "stop moving you little human".

William then began running away as fast as he can.

"Get back here!" Saizo growled then chased after him.

Moka began following them to see where they were going.

William then jumped up and grabbed onto a tree a branch then began climbing the tree.

Saizo began looking around for him again as much he can but no luck for him.

William just stood on top of the tree staring at his opponent like a predator stalking its prey.

"Grah damnit he got away" he said angrily.

He than began to walk away and William waited for him to walk away.

He then walked away and was never seen in site as william stood there on the tree then began climbing down.

(Sequence Complete)


	6. William Ibn-la'ahad's Profile

Age:21

Nickname:Will

Height:6-10

Weight:4-9

Weapon:Sword of Eden

Secondary Weapon:Hidden Blades, Tomahawk, The Armorsplitter Axe

Gun:Gold-Plated Pistol

Rank:Master Assassin

Guild:The Junior Creed

Rank Name in guild: Leader

(Appearance)

Hair: Short and messy

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color:Blue

Scars: only has one on his hand that is the marking of the apple of eden

Species:Human

Skin:White

Personality: Somtimes mean, serious, kind, just stays quiet, doesn't talk to anyone but his brother hood assassin's, hates girls flirting with him.

(Bio)

William Ibn-la'ahad an assassin that made a clan then became a guild a month ago when he first became an assassin he wasn't that good he barely made any jumps almost fell to his death nearly died to guards and failed to kill templars.

A few years later William heard of an assassin named Ezio Auditore Da Firenze he then decided to Travle to Rome to train with him and traveling to roam wasn't easy he had to steal a boat from a restricted area and he was bad at sneaking.

After he stole the boat "sneakily" he traveled to Rome to find Ezio. A few days later he finally arrived to Rome in search for ezio and began his search.

After a few hours he couldn't find him he then found and was told by Cladia Ezio's Sister that Ezio had left Rome and went to Konstantiniyye.

A few days later again he arrived at Konstantiniyye and was amazed at these cities he visited he then began searching once again for Ezio he searched and searched and searched and yet no sign of him he then was ambushed by Byzantine guards he looked around for an escape and there was no escape whatsoever he was surrounded.

He then pulled out a sword that he found on a guard getting ready to defend himself he still looked for a way out and yet none one guard then strikes at him and he deflected it and kicked the byzantine guard away another striked at him and he dodged just in time.

He thought this was the end for him but then all the guards we're killed he was surprised then looked around him wondering who did this he then looked up at the roof and saw Ezio A man beside him and other assassin's beside them also.

He sighed and relief and looked at them all then looked at Ezio.

A few days later He was trained Under Ezio and began training with him there so much stuff he had to learn about to become a true master assassin.

A few months later William was ready Ezio told and trained him in everything he needed to know about being a true assassin he left Byzantine and waved to the assassin's and ezio even Yusuf and began sailing away.

A few years later William turned 21 and traveled to Paris and began researching on the apple of eden an ancient and powerful artifact that the templars tried to get there hands on but it was always protected by the assassin's the first assassin to keep the apple of eden hidden and protected by Altair Ibn-la'ahad his great great great great father then it was protected by Ezio Auditore his mentor then connor kenway, then Arno Dorian.

After reading about the apple he found a ripped page on the floor and picked up and began reading it. It had began talking about another artifact that was also a resemblance to The apple of eden that was called the sword of eden.

He began searching for the sword of eden so nobody would get there hands on it a few hours later he finally found it but it was being wielded by a templar.

He heard of this templar before and he knew that this guy meant business. This mans name was Germain a dangerous templar that put a death toll on A girl named Élise de la Serre.

William decided to take the roofs and assassinate him from there he first attempt failed and was shocked away by the power onto the ground all the guards have noticed him and pulled out there swords walking towards him.

William got up and looked at Germain then the guards that surrounded him he got up and pulled out a sword that was given to him by Ezio (its the sword u first get in revelations but with a different handle and blade) he charged at every guard and began knocking them down and stabbing them.

The guards striked with full force but they all got countered by William grabbing there swords and stabbing them and getting sliced by him.

He then dropped his sword and activated his hidden blades and charged at the guards and began killing them all.

He pulled out his gun and shot the last guard then got up and looked at Germain and began walking towards him. But before he could he was zapped away furth from him.

He got up a limping a little after the impact he just took. He then charged at Germain again but this time having a plan.

William charged at Germain full speed he then threw down a smokebomb and climbed a roof Germain looked around for the assassin but he was no where to be seen.

William then came up behind Germain getting to strike but zapped once again by germain to the ground. William tried to get up but he was damaged and just layed there as germain walked toward him.

He looked around then noticed a sword by him and then looked at germain who pointed the sword at him ready to finish him off.

William then grabbed the sword beside him and stabbed germain in the stomach causing him to drop the sword and him falling to the ground.

William walked over to the sword of eden limping a little then picking it up. But the thing that surprised him is that the sword lost its power.

He then noticed guards charging at him after seeing germain dead he sighed and then drank medicine that healed him and then held the sword tightly and then activated his hidden blade on his left wrist and charged at the guards.

(End)


	7. Update

Hey Guys Cobraplayz here with a little update, So m AssassinS Creed Rosario Series...I don't do these crossovers for views.. I just do these for fun and the profiles it took me awhile to come up with these idea's so that one guy who commented on the Wiliam Ibn-la'ahad's Profile Don't criticize much cause I don't much of these story lines because like I said I do these for fun, I understand why you think its horrible but seriously you do not have to be so judge mental so please don't put hate onto this series

Also this series will be continued I just will not be focusing on this series that often so don't be surprised if I uploaded years later or months later.

Anyways that's all I wanted to say I hope you guys can understand and just enjoy the series and not say hateful comments cause I've seen that happen, so yeah see you guys later.


	8. Assassin's Creed Rosario Sequence 5

Note - I do not own anything from Assassin's Creed or Rosario + Vampire Or Capu2. Assassin's Creed is owned by Ubisoft and Rosario + Vampire and Capu2 is owned by Akihisa Ikeda, Shueisha, Gonzo, Funimation, Half H.P Studio's and more, please support the official releases.

Sequence 5: William Vs Saizo The Final Battle.

 ***Let's get this started***

William climbs down the tree as Saizo walks away and stares at the path Saizo walked away from.

(Good start to Sequence 5 so far)

"I need to get back to Moka" William said to himself and then closed his eyes and open them back activating Eagle Vision. He then ran off to find Moka.

 ***A Few Minutes Later***

William finally found Moka to see she was hiding behind a tree. William walked up "Moka, Saizo is gone.. For now"

"That's good" Moka sighed in relief.

(Song - Assassin's Creed 3 Connor's Life)

"Moka.. I need you to keep that piece safe for me"

"Right? But why are you telling me-" Moka's eyes widen with fear realizing what William was gonna do.

"I'm gonna go fight Saizo and end his spree" William said while he began walking away.

Moka then grabbed his arm stopping him "No! You can't, You'll die. Plus your my only friend, I'll be all alone again if you die" Moka said with sadness in her eyes.

Under Williams hood his eyes stared at the ground for a few seconds then stared at Moka and then gave a small smile.

"Moka I promise you, I am not going to die. Not on your behalf I promise you that" He said with a sincere smile that Moka could not see.

Moka then let go of his arm, William then nodded and then ran off leaving Moka there alone in the woods.

(Song - Assassin's Creed 3 Modern Assassin)

William was running as fast as he could searching for Saizo being aware of what was around him. He activated his Eagle Vision noticing Gold dust trail. William began following the trail hoping to find Saizo.

William then stopped while skidding a bit noticing a cliff that lead down to the bus stop. William knew something was up so looked to his left then his right and yet nothing.

William unsheathed his katana and sword of eden and then did a spin attack, hearing a grunt of pain he knew that Saizo behind him. He then turned around looking at Saizo.

Saizo then smirked "Not bad for a human" He said. William stood there with still and quiet not moving a muscle.

"Your making a big mistake Saizo, fighting me will be your biggest regret" William said with a serious tone.

"Hmph we will see about that" Saizo said as he transformed into an orc and charged toward William.

(Song - Assassin's Creed 3 Freedom Fighter)

William stood there ready for anything and ready to counter his attack. Saizo attempted to slash William but failed as he ducked and then jumped back a bit noticing he was on the edge of the cliff.

William stood there and then charged towards Saizo. Saizo readied himself for William's attack.

William then pulled out a flash bomb from his pouch then threw towards the ground. As the bomb it the ground it rolled to Saizo and hit his feet and stopped. Saizo laughed as he thought the bomb didn't do anything "Is that it? That was weak"

"Oh I don't know about that" William said giving a smirk under his hood. Saizo then looked down at the flash bomb noticing it was too late to dodge.

The bomb blew up making a huge flash blinding Saizo for a few seconds having William slide under him and then getting up and then sliced his back with the sword of eden.

Saizo grunted it pain after feeling the pain of the sword. Saizo then opened his eyes again with his vision still clearing trying to find William.

William stood there in a battle stance ready for Saizo to attack again. Saizo's eye sight finally cleared as he stared angrily at the hooded assassin.

"You've done it now YOU B*STARD" Saizo yelled as he charged toward William and began furiously slashing at William. But William was countering all his attacks like they were nothing.

Saizo on the other hand was getting irritated because he could not land a hit on William. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" He yelled furiously.

William then deflected his slash one more time and back flipped away from Saizo and then charged towards Saizo again and did a horizontal slash at Saizo's chest. And then kicked him kicked him in the face and jumped back.

"As I said Saizo It's futile, give up now" William said staring Saizo down with a cold glare. William held his chest looking up at William with an angry glare. "What are you?!" Saizo asked with fury.

William stood there with silence as he asked that question. He then heard someone yell his name.

"William!"

William looked to the yell seeing Moka. "get back!" William said. Moka stopped seeing Saizo and then backing up.

Saizo smirked and then got up not caring if he was injured or not went for Moka instead of William. As Moka was running she turned her head to see Saizo chasing after her. Moka's eye's widen in fear as she try running faster.

"YOUR MINE MOKA AKISHYA" Saizo yelled.

But just in the neck of time William tackled Moka and they both went rolling down the cliff. Moka hit the bottom of the cliff and hit the ground along with William.

(Song - Assassin's Creed 3 A Bitter Truth)

Taking in the pain for a few seconds William began getting still hurt by the fall they took from the cliff. William looked up seeing Moka on the ground knocked it.

William sat up looking around for his katana as it was not in his hand. William got up looking around for the sword looking at the tatoo of eden on left hand glowing. The glowing meant that he was now healing and was searching the sword of eden.

William then found both the sword eden and the katana for some reason and somehow the sword of eden lodged into the scarecrows pumpkin head and as for the katana it was stabbed into the ground. William then walked over to the sword of eden and pulled it out of the pumpkins head and then walking over to the katana and pulling it out of the ground and proceeded to sheath both the two swords he had.

He then walked over to Moka seeing if she was still breathing putting two fingers on her kneck. He did so and he sighed in relief.

William walked over to the blood ocean and just stood there staring at it for a few seconds then looking at Moka seeing she was now waking up.

Moka woke up looking around at where she was it. Her vision then cleared a bit seeing William staring at the blood ocean. "William!" Moka said and ran up to him.

William stopped staring at the blood ocean and looked at Moka.

"I'm glad your alright William" She said hugging William.

"and I'm glad your alright Moka" William said. William then sensed a presence nearby looking at the cliff's. "Moka I need you to run" He said.

"What?" Moka asked worried.

"I need you to run as fast as you can now" William said unsheathing the Sword of Eden and the katana.

"William don't! You'll die" Moka said.

William stared at Moka and then looked up at the top of the cliff seeing Saizo.

"Ugh what's with all this lovey dovey crap?" Saizo asked with disgust.

"Moka GO NOW" William said getting into battle stance.

"NO I won't leave you!" Moka yelled.

William was surprised when she said that.

"I won't leave you, I will never leave you, you're my best friend William and I will always be there for" Moka said holding his left hand.

(This was my attempt at a heart filled moment.. If I failed I apologize)

Saizo began sliding the cliff and as he got to the bottom and began charging towards the two.

William stared at Saizo and then pushed Moka back "GET BACK" He said not realizing he pulled off Moka's Rosary.

Hearing a **SHING** noise he looked in his left hand seeing the Rosary in his hand.

 ***Moka's Transformation Scene Insert here***

As the transformation was now over William and Saizo stood there seeing nothing but bats surrounding Moka's body. William stood there in complete shock wondering what happened to Moka, he then saw all the bats flying away. As all the bats cleared he saw Moka but this time different.

"What the?! No way! Is she?!" Saizo asked in fear.

"That Silver flowing long hair those red eyes and the aura is she an S-Class Vampire?!"

Under the hood as always no one could see he reactions, but his eyes were widen in surprised remembering the words Moka said.

"If this necklace comes I become a true and scary vampire"

(Cannot remember what I said it's been too long since I last wrote a chaptor of this story)

"So what Moka said was true" William said.

"So You're the one who woke me is that right?" Inner Moka asked as she began stretching.

Saizo just couldn't help but stare in fear at what he was seeing right now. "C'mon Saizo! What are you scared of? If I beat an S-Class" Saizo said to himself smirking.

As Inner Moka was done stretching he stared at Saizo with a serious look. "Now then, I think it's you learned your place" Inner Moka said as she charged towards Saizo and gave him a kick to the face sending him flying into a mountain wall.

William was amazed at Inner Moka's strength seeing that she just one hit somebody and sent them flying into a mountain wall.

As that was over Inner Moka turned around and looked at William who was just staring but then retained a calm composure. Inner Moka began walking over to William.

William once again sheathed the katana and the Sword of Eden and looking at the rosary in his left hand. "She transforms when this thing is taken off. And when it's put back on she's back to her normal self… Interesting" He then looked up to Inner Moka staring at him with a smile.

Inner Moka then opened her hand to see she had one of the pieces of eden in her hand. William then took and gave back her rosary to her. "So that's it? You fight an ork one hit him walk over to me with a smile and give me a piece of eden and no introduction? No comment?" William asked.

"Maybe later" Inner Moka said yawning putting the rosary back on and turning back to normal. William caught Outer Moka and put her on the ground seeing the entire sky turning back to normal "Maybe Later" He said repeating the words Inner Moka said and then chuckled.

(The End)

(Okay guys that was the end of sequence 5.. And honestly this took longer then I thought because I wen't back and read my previous episodes and noticed a few errors so I decided to fix that, also tell me if there is anything I missed or did wrong I will try to fix it as much as I can)

(Anyways hope you enjoyed this sequence and I'll see you guys and girls later)


	9. Update 2

Hello everyone, I am Cobraplayz writer of Assassin's Creed Rosario. So I uploaded a story called Dragon Ball Freezing a few days ago. And appearently it got some hate because the concept didn't make sense one bit or the fact it had the words Prototype Saiyans in the story.

Now I want to clarify that I write these stories for fun. Not for views. Not for followers. Just fun okay? I know these stories don't make sense I understand that, but that's why I'm trying to have the stories I create make sense so all of you can enjoy it. But it is very difficult because I always have a lot of stuff on my mind.

And I'm always distracted. Like for instance if anyone cares about the current story I am writing now, have any of you wondered why it's taking so long to write it? Well for 1 again I get distracted.. Number 2 I am usually never in the mood to write stories. And number 3 I'm trying to have the next episode make sense.. Or either that logical.. I don't know you name it.

But the one thing I can't stand about it is when someone takes the fanfiction to seriously or they expect you to be a good writer or story teller or something like that. And I won't you all to know that I don't write stories most of my time okay? I usually play video games or watch youtube or talk to my friends on skype.

So guys please remember this. I only stories for fun okay? Remember that. Also I do not know when the next episode of Assassin's Creed Rosario Sequence 6 will come out, hopefully I will get it finish but intel then.

That's all I wanted to get off my chest. So see you guys then.


	10. Update 3

_Hello Readers, Reviewers, fanfiction writers, story writers, and others alike._

 _I am Cobraplayz the creator of making the crossover fanfiction Assassin's Creed Rosario. Now some of you are probably wondering where this series is going or when the next part is coming out, and to answer your question I cannot answer it because I'll be honest. I've tried to work on multiple times but procrastination loves to take over and I start doing other stuff or either that I just get very lazy when it comes to writing fanfics._

 _So for those of you wondering where the series went, it's gonna be put on a hold for quite sometime intel I can get the next Assassin's Creed Rosario part out and god knows when that'll ever happen. So thank you for those who enjoyed my crossover series and good day to you all._


End file.
